Lost in Memories
by LongLive11
Summary: A young girl rescued by Carlisle lives her life as a Cullen. The only problem...she doesn't remember anything from her past and no one is too keen on helping her find out.
1. Chapter 1

**So here i am with another story...although i probably shouldn't be writing another one...haha oh well. its something that has been nagging my mind for awhile now so it's more for my satisfaction then anyone else's. But on a totally different note to anyone who is reading my story Ray of Hope i am currently writing the next chapter i just hit a road block and had major writers block!**

**Review!**

* * *

><p>I heard a gasp come from the doorway but I had no strength left in me to see who it was. I didn't even have the strength to open my eyes.<p>

"Adam what are you doing to this poor girl?" I heard an angelic male voice ask sharply. "Experimenting," the voice I had become too familiar with voiced.

"_Experimenting?_" the new voice hissed, "This is not experimenting! This is torture," he added.

"I thought you would understand. You of all people would want to further medical research," my demon spoke.

"Not in this way! How could you subject these people to unethical treatments?" the man question.

"They were going to die anyway. The German's explained that they might as well be put to use. Take this one for example," he said as he prodded my leg that had the gashing sore, making me hiss in pain.

I could feel a tear slip down my worn and dirty face. "She'll die within hours. We were researching genetics."

"Why would she have blonde hair when her other family has brown hair? Even her twin brother had brown hair. How did she end up the oddball?" the monster asked in a chilling voice as his clammy fingers ran through my hair causing me to let out a strangled sob and I struggled to get out of my restraints to put distance between me and the man of my nightmares.

"Stop it!" the other man nearly shouted, "This goes against all human rights!" he said repressing a yell.

"So it might. But how else will we find the answers to our questions? Someone has to do it. If not us, who?"

I could feel him walk away from me and my whole body relaxed only slightly.

"It's a shame you don't share my enthusiasm. I thought you of all people would understand pushing forward in the medical field." I heard him switch the lights off.

"What are you going to do with the girl?" the gentle voice asked worriedly. "I'll have one of the guards dispose of her body."

The door slammed shut and I listened until their footsteps faded away.

I could feel the cold damp air on my bare skin and my body shivered involuntarily.

My breathing became more labored while stayed lying on the hard table until I passed out.

* * *

><p>The next thing I knew I was being lifted into stone cold arms.<p>

My eyes flew open but I couldn't see anything around me. I thrashed around wildly trying to get out of the grasp but the person held me in an iron grip.

"Shush young one. I'm here to help you," the voice I heard earlier soothed.

My body only stiffened more, untrusting of these words. The man seemed to notice, "I promise you on my life that no harm will come to me when you are with me," he vowed.

I searched through the darkness trying to see his face still very untrusting.

"Let's get you out of here shall we," he said. He held my body close to his. My body was too weak to fight him. He held me like someone would hold their child.

He tucked my head into the crook of his neck and the next thing I knew I was flying. Wind rushed passed me making my hair fly everywhere.

I subconsciously tightened my grip on the man's neck. I could feel the tug on my mind that told me to succumb to the darkness.

I struggled for only a second before I let it pull me back under into its suffocating darkness.

"Oh my!" I heard a female gasp. I felt my body being maneuvered down onto something soft. My eyelids would not open no matter how hard I tried to pry them open.

"Are you going to—"

"Yes"

"What happened to her?"

"Later"

I could sense a flurry of movements around me.

"Carli—Holy fuck!" a deep baritone voice shouted.

My body tensed and I let out a whimper.

"Emmett! Out!" the soft feminine voice from earlier cried. In an instant she was beside me stroking my hair.

"It's all right darling," my head violently flinched away from her hand. The woman's hands retreated.

"Carlisle," the woman said sadly. "I know dear," I heard him whisper. "I'm sorry," his voice whispered close by my ear.

I had no clue what he was talking about but before I could get anymore confused something bit my neck and I could feel pain surge through my body.

More pain then I have ever felt before in my life. More then the doctors at the camp put me through.

I could focus on nothing but the agonizing pain. I felt like I was being lit afire and someone was stabbing me continuously all over my body.

I was waiting for the moment when my body would shut off and I would black out but I couldn't.

Esme's POV

"Carlisle, what happened?" I asked softly from beside the screaming girl watching her pityingly.

"Come, I'll tell the others as well," he said motioned for me to take his hand. He led me out into the sitting room where the others had gathered.

Edward was sitting in the chair watching Carlisle with rapt attention. Emmett was standing up beside Rosalie, who had taken a seat on the couch.

"My former colleague, Adam Brody, invited me to a private medical institution where he said they were doing groundbreaking research in the future of medicine," Carlisle started.

Edward shot up from his chair in looked at disgust at Carlisle. "They wouldn't…" Carlisle shook his head stopping Edward from saying anything more.

"I'm afraid so, my son," he said sadly.

"What's going on" Emmett gritted out getting impatient.

I turned my gaze back to Carlisle and silently question him. "They were _experimenting_," he spat.

"I don't underst—" I stopped suddenly realizing what he meant, "That poor girl," I gasped.

"Carlisle…" Emmett questioned waiting for him to elaborate.

"The Nazi's are experimenting on prisoners.

They put them through tests and examinations to see how much the human body can take until it breaks," Carlisle seethed as he began to pace the floor.

He exited the room and quickly reentered carrying a file. He threw it down on the table in front of us.

No one moved so I slowly reached over and opened the file. I gasped when I saw the first picture.

A beautiful young girl smiled back at me. She had soft blonde hair that was pinned up, as was the fashion, her eyes held a sweet glint in them.

"Juliet Borski," Rosalie said softly staring down at the girl, "fifteen years old," she whispered sadly.

We all took in the picture silently wondering where this smiling girl had gone.

A blood-curdling scream broke us out of the reverie and I slowly turned the next page and gasped at what I saw.

Grotesque pictures too graphic to handle. If I were human I would have thrown up.

I skimmed through the descriptions of the experiments and couldn't help the sob that escaped my lips.

Carlisle was by my side in an instant comforting me. Rosalie sat glaring down at the file and Emmett as clenching his fists.

Edward stood ramrod straight glaring straight ahead. "I couldn't leave her there," Carlisle whispered.

I looked up at his face and pulled it closer to mine.

"Don't apologize. We understand what you did and why you did it. That girl deserves better and we can help her," I said fiercely.

Carlisle nodded solemnly before speaking.

"I don't know what she will remember when she wakes up but if she doesn't remember I don't want anyone trying to jog her memory,"

"It's best if we let those memories fade," he told us seriously.

We all nodded, not speaking.

Each of us silently vowing to always protect the girl who now lay in the bed upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next installment!**

* * *

><p>Juliet's POV<p>

I could feel my heart beating through my chest. I felt like I was sweating profusely.

In the distance I could feel cool hands pressing down on my skin and I could hear murmurs around me.

Every time I came close to understanding what was being said a fresh wave of pain ran through my veins causing me to shriek out in agony.

My heart began to beat rapidly and it felt like it would explode at any moment. I gasped for breath trying to fill my lungs with air. And then everything stopped.

The pain in my body melted away and I couldn't feel my heart anymore. With my eyes still closed I took a deep breath.

"Juliet," I heard a soft musical voice whisper cautiously. I slowly allowed my eyes to open and gasped. I had never seen the world in this type of clarity.

I could see tiny specks of dust floating in the air. I could see the texture of the paint on the walls and every single line and crack in the wood floor below me.

"Juliet?" my gaze snapped over to see the most beautiful woman in the world. Her caramel hair fell in curls that framed her heart shaped face.

There was no blemish or scar that marred her face, it reminded me of a smooth hard counter-top. Bags were under her eyes.

They reminded me of a bruise they were so dark. Her eyes made me gasp in shock. They were a bright gold color; I had never seen that color of eyes before.

"Gdzie ja jestem?" I whimpered. I watched her eyes crinkle in confusion. The door opened and my attention was diverted to the man walking in.

I let out a small gasp. He was gorgeous with blonde hair that looked like ocean waves, a strong jaw line, and he stood at a tall height.

The thing that made me most curious was his although he looked nothing like the woman they still had striking comparisons.

They had the same pale, hard, skin and they both had dark the same dark circles under their eyes that were the exact same golden liquid color.

"Do you know English?" he asked softly. I nodded my head slowly. "Where am I?" I asked in a trembling voice.

The woman, I noticed, had a soft look in her eyes that she directed at me. The man stepped forward, "You're in our home," he said in a soft tone as if he was trying not to startle me.

I eyed the room around me slowly. I tried to remember what had happened to make me get here but all I could remember was blackness and a burning pain.

This type of pain that was completely and utterly suffocating. I tried taking deep breaths to calm myself down but it was like I didn't need any air.

My breathing became frantic. I curled up in a ball and buried my head in my arms.

I heard someone approach me I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I violently flinched away from the contact curling closer into myself.

I could feel my whole body trembling. I couldn't hear anything around me. It was like I was blocking everything around me out.

I felt a soft hand stroke my hair trying to calm me down. My body slowly stopped trembling but I still stayed tightly curled up.

"It's all right darling. Shhh, you're fine. Nothing will hurt you darling, I promise," a soft feminine voice soothed.

My breathing became less erratic and my body slowly released its tension.

"That's it. Calm down, Everything's fine," I felt my body being pulled up from the ball I had been in and pulled in an embrace.

"You can open your eyes sweetheart," the same voice said gently. I hesitantly opened them letting the woman gently stroke my hair.

I looked up and saw the man looking at me sadly. "Are you all right now?" the woman whispered.

I nodded my head positively and she slowly let go of my body so she could be sitting in front of me. "What happened to me?" I asked softly.

This time the man stepped forward and took a seat across from me at the small desk. "How much do you remember?" he asked slowly.

_Blackness and Pain._

Tears fell down my cheeks because I couldn't remember a single thing.

"Pain and darkness," I managed to choke out, "I don't remember anything else." The man watched me curiously and I could have sworn he murmured _tears_.

"It's completely normal for you to have forgotten your human life," he said noticing my frustration.

His comment made me freeze. "Human life?" I asked incredulously.

"You see Juliet, I found you on the brink of death and I couldn't let someone as young as you die," the man rambled.

"Am I not human anymore?" I asked, trying to understand what was happening to me. "Well you're still human but your just a different…species of human," he told me.

I glared ahead of me not completely understanding what was happening.

"You're a vampire Juliet," the woman finally said. I sat back completely astounded and in shock before I became curious.

"Prove it." I demanded simply. Carlisle smiled and chuckled at my stubborn attitude.

"You're skin is now hard as rock and smooth as marble," he started. I began to examine my own skin and noticed what he said was right.

"Your senses have been enhanced. I am sure you have noticed that with your new sense of hearing, sight, and smell. You'll begin to feel a scratching in the back of your throat because your body is craving blood."

Sure enough I as soon as he said that I noticed that there was an annoying itch in the back of my throat.

I swallowed, trying to ease the pain but it didn't help. Now that I had taken notice I couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Oh dear, you shouldn't have said anything Carlisle. Now she won't be able to focus," the woman said tsking slightly at the man.

"Would you mind going to get her some blood that we saved up for her," the man, Carlisle, asked.

The woman nodded before she sent me a smile and made her way out of the room.

Carlisle turned his gaze back to me. I suddenly felt extremely nervous, like a deer caught in headlights.

My breathing became erratic again and I felt as though the walls were closing in on me. Carlisle grabbed my chin gently yet firm and made me look up at him.

"Juliet, I need you to calm down. Nothing will happen to you. You have my word."

To my utter embarrassment I broke down sobbing again and I let him pull me onto his lap and hold me while he spoke reassuring words into my ear as he rocked back and forth.

"What happened?" I heard the woman gasp. "Bring the cup here Esme. Quickly!"

The next thing I knew a cup was being pressed against my lips and a dark rich liquid was going down my throat.

Everything around me vanished as I greedily drank the delicious liquid that soothed the ache in my throat. All too quickly the liquid was gone and I came back to my senses.

I could feel someone rubbing circles on my back and I was cradled in someone's chest. "Better?" I nodded slowly and let myself be calmed down.

"What was that?" I asked quietly. "Blood," Esme said. For some reason that didn't faze me. I only nodded in acceptance.

"Why don't we go get you cleaned up." I looked up and saw Esme smiling down at me with her hand outstretched waiting for me to take it.

I hesitantly placed my hand in hers and allowed her to drag me to a bathroom.

"I don't want you to be too startled when you look in the mirror. You're new appearance may come as a shock," She said as she bustled around the bathroom grabbing different things.

I turned around and gasped audibly. The reflection in the mirror did the exact same thing. _Flawless._

"Why are my eyes red?" I questioned. Esme chuckled and placed her hands on my shoulders behind me.

"If a vampire drinks human blood their eyes are red but if they choose to drink animal blood their eyes turn gold," Esme explained.

My stomach dropped, "Did I just drink human blood?" I whispered in disgust.

Esme only laughed, "Oh no, of course not! You were drinking deer blood. Your eyes are red only because you are a new born. If you keep drinking animal blood they will fade in time," she clarified.

Before I could say anything more she was ushering me to sit down on the toilet seat.

"Let me get some of this dirt off of you." She took a wet washcloth and began to gently scrub away the grime on my face.

Once she finished with that she began to brush out my hair to get all the tangles out.

I felt like a small child as she bustled around me.

"Of course we'll have to get you clothes of your own but some of Rosalie's things should fit you."

"Who's Rosalie?" I asked curiously.

"She is one of Carlisle's and mines children—well we pretend they are our adopted children. Vampires can't have kids," Esme explained as she finished doing my hair.

"How many children do you have?" I asked.

"Well there is Rosalie, she's eighteen. Emmett is twenty and Edward is seventeen…" before she could say anything else there was a loud crash from downstairs and I could hear people talking excitedly.

I looked up at Esme to see her smiling fondly.

"That's them! Here, go and put this dress on and We will introduce you to the rest of the family and explain a few more things," she handed me a pile of clothes and swiftly left the room leaving me in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**So things will be moving on quite quickly as of now so just think of the first two chapters as a prologue.**

**Lots of teenage angst in this chapter so get ready for some fun!**

**haha jkjk please review!**

* * *

><p>I was drowning in the dress that Esme gave me. I hesitantly peeked out of the bathroom but didn't see anyone.<p>

I let out a soft breath before walking completely out of the bathroom. I waited a few more minutes before leaving the safety of the room.

I stood in a long hallway that seemed to stretch on forever.

I quickly spotted the stairs and I softly padded my way over and down them.

Before I could step off the stairs Esme and Carlisle were flanking my sides. I looked up at them shocked at their speed.

Carlisle smiled down at me seemingly amused at my shock. He put his arm around my shoulders and led me towards another room.

Once inside the room I gasped at the sight of an extremely large man with muscles larger then anything I had ever seen.

One look at him and I had flinched away and hid my face behind Esme.

"What's wrong?" a deep male voice asked making my body tremble. "He won't hurt you Sweetie," Esme murmured patting my hair down.

I slowly retracted from Esme's side and looked over at the large man again. His smile was gentler and I calmed down a little.

"This is Emmett," Esme said smiling over at him.

"The girl next to him is Rosalie," I looked over next to the burly man and spotted the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen.

I suddenly felt very self-conscious and I looked down and avoided eye contact with her.

"Edward is sitting over there," Esme said motioning over to a younger looking boy. He smiled and nodded at me.

"Hello," I whispered to all of them.

"We'll have to get you some new clothes. I think mine are a little too big for you," Rosalie said in a light happy tone.

I smiled tentatively up at her and her grin turned into a full smile.

I glanced over the room and noticed that Edward was no longer in the room.

Emmett approached me and I fought the urge to flinch back when he stood next to me.

"Don't worry too much about Eddy. He likes his alone time," Emmett laughed.

His laugh was loud and warm. I felt like I was being wrapped up in a warm blanket.

A giggle escaped my lips and Emmett looked very smug and elated.

I slowly maneuvered out of Esme and Carlisle's hold and looked up at Emmett. He beamed down at me.

"Let me give you the grand tour of out humble abode," he said gallantly.

I giggled again and I couldn't help but notice Esme and Carlisle looked relieved and happy.

I allowed Emmett to show me around the house for the rest of the afternoon.

"And this is the library," Emmett said grandly as he led me into a large room with books covering each wall.

I looked up in awe at the amount of books that this room held. I walked forward and brushed my fingers over all of the books.

"Do you like reading?" he asked walking up behind me. I shrugged shyly.

"What's your favorite book?" he asked. I scrunched my eyes shut and tried to remember.

All I could bring up was a blurred figure and an image of book.

"Do you have Romeo and Juliet?" I asked quietly. "So you're a fan of Willy?" he teased. I looked up at him questioningly.

"William Shakespeare? The author…" he trailed off staring at my blank expression.

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly before he walked to the opposite side of the room and pulled a book off the shelf.

He handed it over to me and I gently opened it staring at the letters that surely formed words.

"Why don't you read your favorite passage," he offered. I stared longingly at the book and felt tears well up in my eyes.

I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut. Emmett's arms were wrapped around me in an instance hushing me.

"I can't read," I croaked, embarrassedly hiding my face in my hands. "Well then I guess I'll just have to teach you," he said.

I looked up tearfully at him and sniffled. "Don't worry about it. I promise I am the best teacher in the world," he exclaimed excitedly.

I gave him a watery smile and he pulled me closer to his side.

"This is going to be great! I've always wanted a little sister! I grew up as the youngest of seven brothers!" he told me as he led me out of the library. I gasped and looked up at him in shock.

"Seven?" I asked incredulously. He nodded stoically, "I know. It was a handful," he told me.

"Where did you grow up?" I asked. "Tennessee, USA," he said proudly puffing his chest out making me giggle.

Esme popped her head into the room. "All right Emmett I think that's would like to see Juliet," she said coming to grab my hand.

I looked up at Emmett and said a goodbye before allowing Esme to take me to Carlisle.

Esme led me down the stairs and into what appeared to be an office. There was a large wooden desk, which Carlisle sat behind examining a file.

I eyed the rest of the room in awe. A large squishy looking chair sat in the corner. Just beside that there was a file cabinet.

I hadn't noticed that Esme had left the room and I was standing alone in front of Carlisle's searching gaze.

I quickly averted my gaze and my eyes landed on a white lab coat that hung on a hook on the wall.

My body tensed up and my eyes widened as I eyed that coat warily.

"If you want to take a seat I just wanted to take a look at you," Carlisle explained motioning for me to take a seat in his chair.

I slowly and cautiously sat down in the chair. I swallowed thickly when I saw Carlisle approach me with a small flashlight and hammer.

I quickly hid my trembling hands behind my back as Carlisle tested my reflexes.

Once he was done he brought the flashlight up to my eyes and the moment he turned it on I could feel my body begin to tremble and I was soon gasping for air.

I was no longer standing in Carlisle's study, images of men wearing similar white coats standing over me scribbling away on their clipboards swam in and out of my vision.

A shooting pain erupted in my stomach and I suddenly came back to my senses, being held tightly in Carlisle's arms as he soothed me.

"I'm sorry Juliet I didn't mean to scare you," he apologized softly rocking me back and forth as I let tears fall down my cheeks.

* * *

><p>There were no more 'check ups' after that. In fact Carlisle was very careful not to wear the coat anywhere near me.<p>

They even went as far as not mentioning Carlisle being a doctor whenever I was in earshot.

A few years later we moved to the United States. Alice and Jasper joined us in the 1950s.

I had fallen into a comfortable routine with my new family.

I was still the youngest of the family, a fact that they never let me forget in physical appearance as well as vampire years.

_I sat glumly at the table watching my family bustle around getting ready for school and work respectively. _

_Carlisle came over and placed a kiss on top of my head before he left. _

_"Dad, why can't I go to school?" I asked softly staring up at him. _

_He sighed, "You've only been a vampire for a few years. Your control still needs some work," he said giving me a small smile. _

_"But Jasper gets to go to school! He's just started the diet!" I cried out. Everyone froze and tensed up either staring at me or Jasper. _

_"Juliet Cullen," Carlisle said in a hard authoritative voice. I groaned and let my head fall onto the table dejectedly. _

_"Jasper is not as new to vampire life as you are and you still need to work on your reading ability. You will not be going to school. That is final. Are you questioning my judgment?" he asked. He would bring up my reading ability._

_I sighed and mumbled to myself in Polish. _

_"Juliet look at me," Carlisle said. I raised my head and looked at him. _

_"Are you questioning my judgment?" he asked again. I narrowed my eyes, "No," I growled. _

_Carlisle nodded and I looked away. He quickly grasped my chin and yet again forced me to look at him. _

_"Juliet you have to trust me. I just don't want you to do something you will regret," he said softly. _

_I averted my gaze and Carlisle sighed heavily before placing a kiss on my forehead and leaving the house. _

_"Consider yourself lucky squirt. School sucks," Emmett said trying to brighten my mood. _

_I rolled my eyes and ran upstairs so the others wouldn't see the tears that were begging to be released. _

They eventually allowed me to go to school but it took many tears and angry discussions for them to even consider it.

There were still some things i was not allowed to do. I couldn't go hunting alone.

In fact i was rarely let out of the house without someone with me.

I was the only one in the house with a curfew. I even got grounded a few times.

Even though Carlisle claims that all of us our his 'children' I am the only one who actually gets treated like his child.

He almost blew a gasket when i tried to sneak out and go to a rock concert in the 1980s. Oh the joys of living with a mind reader and psychic.

I guess that's why I gravitated more towards Emmett. He was more _human_ in certain aspects that he did not have weird abilities.

Edward and I just never seemed to get along. Maybe it was how he would stare sadly at me with pity.

I always felt he knew something that I didn't.

Despite what he says he is terrible at keeping secrets, it's not the fact that he will tell everyone it's that you can tell when he is lying, atleast i can.

Another reason I'm not as close with him is that he is almost as strict with me as Carlisle is.

So the moment my thoughts even wander to being rebelious he tells Carlisle and I have to sit through a terribly boring lecture about the benefits of having a wonderful caring family that loves me and wants to make me happy.

I memorized it. He wasn't too happy about that.

* * *

><p>I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the car window watching the rain roll down the glass.<p>

"Is everything ok?" Carlisle voiced from the driver's seat beside me. I nodded knowing that he would see me.

"Juliet, I know that you aren't very enthusiastic about the move but—"

"It was mandatory that we move so that the humans don't get suspicious because if they ever found out then we would be put in danger and I want to keep you safe," I said cutting Carlisle off in a monotone voice mimicking exactly what he would have said to me because I have heard it one too many times.

I heard him chuckle softly, obviously amused by my outburst.

"Why don't you try 'reinventing' yourself," Carlisle suggested. I snorted at his comment.

I remembered I tried to go hippie in the 1970s. Let's just say when it didn't blow over well.

"The last time I tried that you almost had a heart attack," I reminded him.

I could sense Carlisle tense beside me as he remembered.

"That is because you tried to go to a gay rights march without a shirt," he growled warningly.

"Details, Details," i murmured.

"You can reinvent yourself in a tasteful way," he muttered.

I scoffed, "I don't see you being too happy with me turning emo or going all out whore," I said.

"And besides technically I'm 82 I shouldn't even _be_ reinventing myself," I muttered.

Carlisle sighed, "I know that it's frustrating for you—"

"Dad, I'm stuck as a fifteen year-old for eternity. I'm not allowed to interact with humans. Alice and Edward are constantly monitoring me. And I have a curfew! What other vampire do you know that has a curfew! And for once can we move somewhere that is remotely sunny! I fucking hate the rain!" I seethed jumping out of the car as he pulled up to the house we would be living in.

I stormed up to the house completely bypassing Esme's confused face and Emmett's smirking one.

I saw Edward looking at me disapprovingly as I passed him.

"What happened?" I heard Esme ask.

I rolled my eyes and took my iPod out turning it up as loud as it could go so that I could drown out them talking about me.

Welcome to Forks. Land of my ultimate demise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well hey there it has certainly been a while...sorry about that...**

* * *

><p>I flew up to the room that I knew would become Carlisle's study and curled myself up into a ball while sitting and facing out one of the large bay windows. Despite the fact that I had music blasting in my ears I could still hear what they were saying downstairs.<p>

"Why does she always throw a fit when we move?" Edward asked. I heard Carlisle heave a great sigh.

"She is forever stuck in the mindset of fifteen year old girl. Her brain was stunted when she was turned and as a result she is stuck acting and thinking like a teenager for her entire life," Carlisle explained rationally.

I leaned my head against the window and turned the music up louder. I hated it when they had this discussion. I tried tuning them out by watching the raindrops fall silently down the window.

"So she is forever going to be acting like a selfish child?" Edward snapped.

"Edward." Esme said in a warning tone.

"Don't act so high and mighty Edward. You're mentally only two years older then her." Emmett snapped at Edward. That was why Emmett was my favorite.

"Unfortunately those two years do a lot for the development of the brain." Carlisle sighed again, "I will go talk to her."

Through my music I heard footsteps getting closer and closer to the office.

"Juliet," Carlisle started. I didn't acknowledge him. He soon was standing directly next to me."Please turn the music off." He politely ordered.

I glanced up at him through my lashes and turned the music down slightly.

"All the way off," he said patiently staring down at me. I tore the headphones out of my ears and threw the iPod down on the seat. Carlisle sighed and picked the iPod up and turned it completely off.

"What's going on?" he asked while he crossed his arms.

"How old am I?" I asked.

He stared down at me with a confused expression on his face, "Well physically you are fifteen—"

"No. How old am I here in Forks. What age do I have to pretend to be?" I asked harshly.

His facial expression softened, "Thirteen," he said softly.

I exhaled a breath slowly, "I hate this." I stated closing my eyes taking in deep breaths. He sat down slowly and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. He began stroking my hair soothingly.

"I know," he murmured pulling me closer to him.

* * *

><p>I waved goodbye to Emmett after he dropped me off in front of the middle school. I had been here for 6 months and 14 days. I had a calendar hidden in my room. I turned and faced the building holding some of my books closer to my chest.<p>

I walked past the girls in my class who started whispering furiously as soon as I walked past them.

"Look at her!"

"She thinks she's like so cool."

"Did you hear that at her last school she slept with every single boy in her class…"

"She's just a dirty slut."

I sighed and looked at the ground, letting my hair fall in front of my face. We were in Eighth grade who actually has sex at this age? Next time we move maybe I will have Esme home school me.

I quickly made my way to my classroom and took my seat in the very back of the class. Mrs. Turner looked up from her work and a surprised look flashed across her face before she smiled widely at me.

"Juliet! I didn't even hear you come in the room!" she exclaimed. I smiled softly at her. She has been one of my favorite teachers I have ever had in all of the years I had been to school.

"How are you Mrs. Turner?" I asked quietly but still loud enough for her to hear me.

"I am perfectly wonderful, and how are you today Miss Cullen?" she asked.

"As good as I can be," I sighed. Her look changed to one of understanding. She sympathized with me on how the others treated me. Granted the girls in my class only scratched the surface of the other problems I was dealing . Turner and I talked for a few more minutes before the rest of the class filed into the room.

The day passed slowly but soon enough we started history class. I immediately perked up when Mrs. Turner wrote World War Two on the board.

"Now class, what comes to mind when you hear the phrase World War Two?" she asked.

"Hitler!" a girl called out.

"Germany!"

"Pearl Harbor!"

"Japan!"

People were yelling different things out and Mrs. Turner was writing them in a list on the board.

"Jews!"

I tensed for a brief second but then my body relaxed and I felt a shudder go through my body. No one had noticed my odd behavior and Mrs. Turner plowed on discussing the War.

Words kept popping up in my head.

_Genocide. Jew. Camps. Extermination. Twins. _

My hands began to shake I felt my mind trying to grasp something but I couldn't quite wrap my head around whatever it was. darkness was creeping up in my brain.

"Juliet? Juliet?" I snapped out of my trance and I looked up into the concerned eyes of Mrs. Turner.

"Are you all right?" she asked. I shook my head and pursed my lips.

"I'm actually not feeling very well," I muttered.

"Would you like a pass to the nurse?" she asked. I stood up and nodded walking up to retrieve the pass.

I ignored the whispering from my fellow classmates and hurriedly made my way to the office. The nurse let me call Esme without even checking me over, stating that I looked as pale as a sheet.

Esme picked up the phone on the second ring and agreed to come pick me up, I could hear the hint of concern in her voice. She was at the school in ten minutes and she ushered me back into the car after signing me out of school.

"Juliet, is everything all right?" she asked. I murmured something about a mental health day and I stared out the window biting my lip trying to concentrate hard enough to understand why those words were having this effect on me.

We pulled into our driveway and Esme's attention was quickly taken off me and turned towards Edward who was home early for some reason. I ran up to my room to avoid confrontation and I fell down on my bed trying to piece together everything.

I don't know how long I lay there but soon enough Carlisle knocked and entered my room.

"Esme mentioned you went home sick today," he said with a worried expression.

I sat up, "I was just getting tired of the gossiping," I lied. Carlisle nodded in understanding.

"Don't let those girls get to you," he told me before pulling me into a hug.

Apparently in my state of comatose Edward had left to go "visit" the Denali, aka he ran away because he is a pansy according to Emmett. In all of that commotion no one seemed to remember that I had gone home early so I luckily evaded questioning.

Everyone was now lounging around the house doing various activities. Esme was making Alice look for Edward in her visions, Jasper was holding Alice's hand, Emmett was watching a Baseball game, and Rosalie was curled under Emmett's arm reading a book. Carlisle was most likely up in his study doing God knows what and I was sitting in a chair watching the game with Emmett.

The doorbell rang breaking the immediate peaceful setting. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett smirking.

"Fresh meat," he muttered. Rosalie slapped his head and he quickly scowled.

"Juliet, Dear, it's for you!" Esme called. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion but made my way to the front door. Bradley, a shy boy in my class stood at the door blushing profusely.

"What are you doing here Bradley?" I asked.

"You didn't get your assignments so…I um, offered to, get them to you," he stuttered looking at the ground. If I were human I would have blushed but instead I nervously chuckled and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Thanks Bradley," I said softly. He coughed as if to clear his throat before he nodded at me.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow…." He trailed off. I nodded silently and before I could say anything he turned and ran back to the car he came in.

"Looks like someone has a crush!" Emmett sang from the family room. I growled lowly and slammed the door.

"Shut up Emmett. I don't like him." I snapped.

"Someone's touchy," he grinned. I turned around and glared threateningly at him.

"Juliet calm down Emmett is just teasing you," Carlisle said soothingly.

"The boy seemed very nice" he added absentmindedly placing a hand on my shoulder.

I jerked away and stormed up to my room leaving a confused Carlisle in my wake.


	5. Chapter 5

**And the plot is moving along nicely!**

* * *

><p>For the next few weeks everyone was wrapped up in Bella and Edward. It's not like I wasn't happy for Edward it was just getting tiring of hearing about the two of them. Emmett and I had taken to making fun of the couple just to get rid of the tense atmosphere.<p>

I was quite proud of my celebrity name for the two of them, Edwella. Needless to say Edward was not too happy with the two of us and believe me I had to sit through many of Carlisle reprimands.

As of now I was sitting through a lecture about being polite to Bella when she came to meet the family. Thankfully I wasn't the only one being lectured. Emmett was sitting next to me with an arm over my shoulders giving Esme and Carlisle a shit-eating grin.

"I'll be polite if you sign my permission slip for my field trip Wednesday," I said crossly. Carlisle and Esme shared an apprehensive look and they seemed to share a quick conversation with their eyes before they turned to me both adopting a disciplinarian look.

"You will be nice and polite and that's final Juliet." Carlisle said in a hard voice.

"Why don't you want me to go on this field trip? You let Edward and Alice go to that weird garden place!" I demanded.

"You won't be going because of you're attitude," Carlisle said with a steely look in his eyes.

"The only reason I have an attitude is because you refuse to let me go on this field trip without giving me an efficient reason!" I said nearly screaming out in frustration.

"Juliet," Esme said sharply glancing over my shoulder. In the next few seconds a sweet scent met my nostrils and I breathed in deeply. I felt the venom in my mouth pool and I grasped the counter as the scent hit me unexpectedly.

"Are you all right Juliet?" Carlisle immediately asked forgetting about our previous argument. I slowly nodded and took a few more deep breaths to get used to the scent.

When I opened my eyes I noticed Edward was standing in a protective stance in front of Bella. I rolled my eyes and decided to ignore them for the time being.I instead spun around and played with the cooking utensils in front of me.

"Bella! I hope you're hungry we made Italiano for you!" Esme exclaimed trying to diffuse the awkward situation while, at the same time, sending me a disapproving look.

Carlisle smiled warmly at her too, "You've given us an excuse to use the kitchen for once," He joked lamely causing me to roll my eyes a second time. Unfortunately for me Carlisle noticed and he swatted my head lightly.

"She already ate," Edward muttered. A glass shattered and I spun my head around and spied Rosalie standing and shaking with anger with glass and lettuce at her feet.

"Perfect," she snapped. I snorted trying to contain my laughter and I turned my gaze to the ground. Bella began to ramble about already eating because she knew we didn't eat blah blah blah.

Esme smiled, "That was very considerate of you," she told Bella. i watched in amusement as a blush crept all the way up her cheeks.

"Just ignore Rosalie, I do," Edward whispered to Bella.

I coughed out a laugh and decided to add my own two bits, "You know as well as I do that no one can ignore this bundle of joy," I said sarcastically shooting Rosalie a cheeky grin. Rose tried to look mad but her anger quickly melted into a small smile.

"Hello Bella!" Alice chirped as she jumped down from the stairs. She walked up to Bella and gave her a big hug.

"You do smell good," she added. There was a tense silence as Bella eyed Jasper cautiously.

"Sorry, Jasper's our newest vegetarian. It's a little difficult for him," Carlisle explained.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Jasper choked out.

"It's okay Jasper! You won't hurt her," Alice assured him.

"All right … I'm going to take you on a tour of the rest of the house," Edward said as he quickly ushered her out of the room. As soon as the left the room Alice and Esme were giggling.

"I think that went well," Carlisle sighed.

Esme spun around, "Clean this up, now." She told Rosalie.

I sighed deeply and propped my chin up on my hand and stared innocently up at Carlisle. He finally noticed my gaze and he simply raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Now will you sign my permission slip," I asked sweetly adding a little pout and giving him my best rendition of the puppy dog eyes.

"No," he said simply before walking out of the kitchen.

"But Dad!" I whined. Carlisle spun around and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Juliet Cullen, I said no and that is final. I don't want to hear you whining about this again." He said in a sharp tone. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes but I glared up at him despite that fact.

"You are being entirely unfair about this," I said in a low voice.

Carlisle held his ground, "I'm your father. I'm allowed to be unfair about things," he responded in a dangerous tone of voice. By this point tears were streaming freely down my cheeks, my fists were clenched, and I was furious. The whole family was watching us with wary eyes.

"No you're not," I ground out glowering at him.

"I can assure you that I can be as unfa—"

"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" I shrieked angrily causing everyone to stare at me in shock. Even Carlisle had lost his angry expression.

"MY FATHER IS DEAD!" I shouted my chest heaving up and down even though I didn't need to actually breath.

"I don't have a father," I said quietly having lost all of my bravado. I sunk to the floor and put my head between my knees and let out a strangled sob letting stress and heartache seep into me.

"I don't remember anything about my family," I muttered.

"Julie, sweetheart," Esme cooed coming to wrap me up in a hug. I stiffened slightly at the sudden contact but Esme was able to get me to relax.

"We are your family," she whispered softly in my ear. _It's not the same _I wanted to say. _It's like a part of me is missing_ I thought to myself.

"I know what will make everyone feel better!" Alice cried happily. "Baseball! There's a storm tonight!" she said.

At once everyone began talking about playing baseball in attempts to distract me. I sullenly looked down not understanding why I couldn't try to figure out who my family was. Everyone always discouraged me from doing it or said that they were my family now.

I couldn't explain why going on this field trip meant so much to me solely because I didn't understand my need to go. It just felt like something I needed to do but I knew Carlisle wouldn't let me out of his sight after I just had that little breakdown. I felt trapped within myself.

I felt a hand gently squeeze my shoulder, "Why don't you go lay down for a little before we go play baseball."

I jerked away and turned from Carlisle so I wouldn't see him.

"I don't even want to play baseball," I scowled walking away from him. I heard him heave a sigh but he didn't try and follow me and I was thankful that he didn't. I sullenly sat and waited on the couch staring ahead at nothing for the next hour while the family waited for the storm to approach.

I opted to ride with Emmett to the field only because I knew he would be the only one who wouldn't a) awkwardly sit there and not talk and b) bring up everything I just unleashed.

Thankfully Emmett decided to blast hard rock and to sing along with it. I couldn't help but let a small smile break across my forlorn face. Once at the clearing I jumped out of Emmett's massive jeep and stuck my hands in my pockets glancing around.

"Come on Juliet, you can bat first!" Carlisle called hopefully.

I shook my head, "I already told you, I'm not in the mood to play," I murmured. I watched as disappointment etched its way up his face but I turned and sat down behind Esme and began picking at the grass in front of me.

Soon enough, edwella arrived in all their glory and the game began. I fell back on the grass and gazed up at the stormy clouds above me. I closed my eyes and let the breeze blow my hair across my face.

Suddenly I wasn't lying in the field anymore.

I was standing in field adorned with wildflowers. I was wearing a simple blue dress that synched at the waist and reached just below my knees. 

_"Juliet! Get into the house! It is not safe!" _a women's worried and anxious voice called out from a small cottage like home. I stayed put for a minute staring at the falling sun. I didn't stand there for long until my hand was grabbed and I was being pulled back to the house.

_"Don't worry mother like that Juliet, these are dangerous times," _a boy with cropped brown hair and similar features to my own whispered to me. 

_"I know Justin," _I said softly looking down dejectedly. The boy smiled gently down at me and pulled in for a hug.

I held on tightly to his waist and a gust of wind blew once again and suddenly I was lying back in the field listening to the sounds of baseball.

I sat up with letting out a gasp.

"Juliet?" I turned my head and saw Edward staring curiously at me. Before either of us could say anything Everyone's attention was turned toward three figures coming at us.

Everyone erupted into a flurry of movement. I still sat in post shock staring wide-eyed at everyone. I was torn from my state when Carlisle pulled me up and handed me over to Esme.

We confronted the three nomads in the middle of the field. I glanced around and spotted Bella standing slightly behind a very nervous looking Edward. Carlisle and the one standing in the middle, Laurent I think his name was, were talking.

I had subconsciously spaced out when this was happening. The next thing I heard was the three asking to play a game with us.

Carlisle nodded stiffly, "A few of us were about to leave, you can take their place," he offered.

Esme pulled me back but before I could take another step the one named James spoke, "You brought a snack," he grinned maliciously about to pounce. The entire family jumped and took a protective stance in front of Bella.

Laurent, wanting to keep the peace slowly backed up and persuaded James to back down. We all stood rigidly watching them until they disappeared.

"Get Bella out of here," Carlisle urged Edward pushing him forward, "Emmett, Alice follow them by foot," Carlisle ordered and the two of them sprinted off.

"We need to get to the house," Carlisle muttered making his way to the car. The rest of us followed piling into the two remaining cars.

It didn't take long for us to get home considering we went over one hundred miles per hour. In a daze I went to the couch and sat down. I pulled my legs to my chest and stared out the window.

Despite everything that was going on around me I couldn't get past the odd vision I had earlier.

_Justine… the name felt familiar... the vision felt real..._

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate solely on the boy from my vision. He looked like me but every feature had a more masculine twist to it.

"Juliet, What are you doing? Come on!" I heard Carlisle cry. I was grabbed by the arm and pulled up.

"You are going with Jasper and Alice," I was roughly shoved into a car and as soon as I was in we were peeling out of the driveway.


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA! haha ok i am back! kind of...i have actually hit like a major writers block with al of my stories**

* * *

><p>I stared morosely out the window of the hotel room we were staying in. Jasper, much to my chagrin, was picking up on my mood and kept sending me looks and was trying to make me feel happy using his powers. Alice was in the room with Bella when Jasper approached me.<p>

"Why are you feeling so desolate and contemplative?" he asked letting his slow southern drawl out.

I looked over at him, "I'm not," I stated stubbornly not meeting his eyes. Jasper let out a deep chuckle and came and sat next to me.

"I'm an empath darlin'," Jasper spoke. I crossed my arms and continued to avoid eye contact with him. Before he forced me to respond Bella and Alice had come out of the bedroom and Alice was reaching for her phone. As soon as the phone was in her hands the ringer went off and she answered it.

I already knew that it was Carlisle and the sound of his voice only confirmed my thoughts. I listened to all of the apologies and reassurances that were passed through the phone. Before I knew it the phone was passed to me and Alice had told me that Carlisle wanted to speak to me.

"Juliet, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine," I replied simply. I could practically see his eyebrow furrow in frustration at my lack of reply.

"Are you sure?" he pushed again obviously wanted me to spill some secret to him.

"Dad, I am fine," I gritted out in annoyance. He sighed deeply.

"All right but when you want to talk you know I will be all ears," he told me in a sincere voice. Without replying to him I pressed end to finish the call. My anger was quickly ebbing away and I sent a glare towards Jasper who only smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

><p>A few days passed and the atmosphere in the room remained tense. Finally the call came for us to meet Edward and Carlisle and the airport. Bella was acting more strange then usual and I was eying her warily to make sure she wouldn't pass out or something.<p>

Sitting in the airport was pure agony so I opted to walk around the terminal to let my mind wander. I was walking near the doors when I smelt a very familiar scent. My eyes immediately locked with Bella running towards the doors.

"Bella!" I called out catching up with her easily and grabbing her wrist.

"Where were you going?" I asked suspiciously with my eyes narrowed. Her eyes widened comically and I heard her heart beat speed up rapidly.

"He has my mom," she murmured knowing I could hear her. My glare softened but I didn't let go of her arm.

"Bella, Edward and Carlisle will be her any minute. You can't possibly expect to save your mother by yourself," I told her. There was a moments beat and her startled look melted away and her face formed into a cold sneer.

"He has my mother," she hissed.

"I don't expect you to understand because you don't have a mother. She's dead." Bella said frigidly. My hand fell to my side and I stared at her in shock.

My whole body froze and I could feel tears welling up. Without a second glance Bella had sprinted out of the doors. I stared ahead of me numbly. 

_Dead. Dead. Dead. _

The word repeated itself like a broken record in my mind. I don't know how much time passed with me standing in the middle of the airport people were rushing past me sometimes running into me.

The next thing I knew Edward and Carlisle appeared in my line of vision.

"Juliet where is Bella?" Edward demanded completely breaking me out of my trance. He was shaking my shoulders roughly. A vision of Bella sprinting out of the door swam in my mind.

Edward snarled and pushed me back. I stumbled backwards and into Jasper who caught me gently by the shoulders and stared down at me in concern.

"Why would you let her leave? I can't believe you! If she dies this is on your hands," Edward hissed.

"Edward! You will leave Juliet out of this. It is not her fault, I am sure there is a reasonable explanation for this," Carlisle said grabbing Edwards arm warningly.

"Stop coddling her Carlisle. She needs to learn how to grow up," Edward snapped ferociously. Carlisle's hand quickly retreated from Edward's arm but his gaze did not waver. Edward's patience was thinning quickly.

"We have to go get her!" Edward said frantically. When no one moved he snapped.

"Come on! Move!" he barked and sprinted out the door.

I felt myself swim out of this reality. I stood in a large group of people pushing and shoving each other. Men in uniforms guarded the gates shouting harsh orders in German. Women screamed and wept holding on tightly to their children and husbands.

_"Men to one side. Women and Children to the other,"_ a soldier barked. 

_"If there are any twins step forward!" _the soldier added.

_"Come on we don't have all day! Move __Schwein!" _a soldier barked.

"Juliet," I blinked my eyes and I was back in the airport but Jasper was the only one there. He had a pained look on his face and he was staring intently at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I shook my head not knowing how to explain what I just saw.

"Juliet, please," Jasper pleaded. I looked up not making eye contact.

"Come on. We should probably catch up with the others," I muttered pushing past Jasper and ignoring his obvious annoyance and concern. Neither one of us spoke in the car and thankfully Jasper's attention was quickly taken off me once we heard screaming coming outside the building that.

He was out of the car and in the building before I could blink. I sighed out of relief and slumped in the car seat, glad for the little privacy I had. I peeked over the seat and sighed again knowing I should probably go inside. I heaved myself out of the car and forced my feet to move.

The sight that met me assaulted my eyes. I watched in silent horror as my brothers tore and ripped apart a body before throwing the pieces into a raging fire. A scream ripped through the air and my gaze flashed towards Bella writhing on the floor.

Darkness crept into my sight and my lungs constricted. I saw nothing but never ending blackness. Screams filled my ears and I felt like I was drowning in despair. Someone grabbed me and held me close to them.

It wasn't until then that I noticed I was shaking.

"Calm down Juliet. I'm here. You're safe," a voice cooed in my ear. I pushed hard against the person trying to get away but they held on tighter. I was coming to my senses slowly and my feeling of despair was disappearing. I blinked my eyes and everything came into focus.

Jasper was crouching in front of me and I realized Esme's arms were wrapped around me. She was petting my head and holding me to her chest.

"Come on let's get you home," she whispered.

"Edward, get Bella we need to take her to the hospital," I heard Carlisle say. I watched Esme and Carlisle give each other a look and then Carlisle glanced down at me.

I pushed Esme off of me, "Go, I'll be fine," I said taking a step back.

"Juliet…"

"Edward needs you more then I do," I persisted, "Besides, Jasper can keep an eye on me," I said as if it was no big deal.

Esme gave me one last sorrowful glance before she and Carlisle rushed after Edward. Jasper's arm wrapped itself around my shoulders and I sagged into his side feeling mentally drained.

"Juliet, What is going on," Jasper asked with anxiety holding me tightly. I looked down and could feel tears pooling in my eyes. I didn't glance up but burrowed my head into his chest and let out a sob.

"I don't know," I choked.

"I-I've b-been having visions," I cried through tears.

"Please don't tell anyone, they will think I'm crazy," I muttered.

"I promise," he murmured into my hair.


	7. Chapter 7

**It has certainly been awhile...haha here is the next chapter. **

* * *

><p>"Juliet! Have you finished that reading?" Esme called over to me. I sighed dejectedly and propped my cheek up on my hand.<p>

"I don't understand why I need to do all this homework, its not like I actually go to school anymore," I said snidely. In a flash Esme was standing in front of me with her hand on her hip staring dangerously at me.

"Your father and I decided that it would be best for you to be homeschooled through high school," she said.

"And besides, I thought you hated those girls in your class," Esme said with a pointed look. I huffed and turned away from her stare. As soon as we got back from the James-Bella fiasco Carlisle and Esme pulled me from school. We got home and Carlisle announced that he thought it would be best if I did not attend school anymore. He and I were not on the best of terms at the moment. I rolled my eyes and pretended to read just to appease Esme.

I heard a loud crash and a "Honey, I'm home!" from Emmett and I shoved the book away from me and ran to greet everyone. Emmett laughed delightedly at my entrance and wasted no time in throwing me over my shoulder and carrying me to the living room.

"How was your day squirt?" he asked as he threw me on the couch and plopped down next to me.

"Boring. Esme is actually making me learn," I said scrunching up my face in disgust. My response caused Emmett to howl in laughter.

"Oh come on, I'm sure it isn't that bad," he said ruffling my hair. I scowled and crossed my arms across my chest.

"I wish I was going to school with all of you," I pouted.

Emmett grinned and threw an arm over my shoulder, "Believe me kid, you aren't missing anything," he said sincerely trying to cheer me up. I shrugged his arm off of me and glared up at him before storming up to my room. I heard him sigh but I ignored him and locked myself in my room.

I sat on my bed staring at my walls for a second before I jumped up and grabbed my book and got myself comfortable and let myself get absorbed in the book. The book was called _Sarah's Key _and it was about a young girl during World War II. My teacher recommended it before I got pulled out. I was just finishing the first chapter when there was a knock on my door.

My eyes shot up and I stared at the door.

"Juliet," Carlisle said through the door. I sighed and muttered for him to come in. He entered and we stared at each other for a few seconds before he came over and sat down on my bed with me. I took a breath and leaned into his side letting him hold me to him. It was nice just sitting here with him I was about to say that but Carlisle took a sharp intake of breath and grabbed the book that I was reading.

"What is this?" he asked sharply. I pulled back and gave him a confused look.

"…A book…" I said slowly. I watched his face contort with a pained but thoughtful look.

"I don't think this is appropriate for you," he said furrowing his brow and reading the back description. My jaw literally fell open and I pushed myself off the bed and stared at him skeptically trying to keep my temper down.

"What are you talking about?" I said through clenched teeth. Before Carlisle could respond Alice bound through the door.

"Come on Jules you have to come with me to get stuff for Bella's birthday party!" she cried excitedly yanking me out the door with her. I heard Carlisle give a sigh of relief from behind me. Alice bolted to the car and threw me into the passenger seat. By the time Alice pulled out of the driveway I had come out of my momentary shock and I crossed my arms and glared at Alice the entire car ride but she kept a bright smile the entire time. Although I swear I saw her right eye twitch.

"Do you think we should get red streamers or green?" she asked as she pulled me through the store.

"Red." She decided before I could respond. I rolled my eyes and continued to glare at her.

"I still don't see why you needed to bring me if you don't even want my opinion," I sniffed.

"It's because you needed to get out of the house," Alice replied without sparing me a glance.

"I'm going to wait in the car," I muttered. Thirty minutes later Alice came bouncing back to the car with her arms full of bags. I stared silently out the window until we pulled up in our driveway. Not needing my help Alice carried all of the bags inside to the kitchen.

"Okay I need everyone to help me decorate!" Alice shouted through the house, although she didn't need to yell. Esme was quickly in the kitchen helping Alice unpack the decorations. I easily slipped away and made my way to my room.

"Carlisle, I think her memories are returning,"

"I was afraid this would happen"

"I don't believe it's fair to her that this secret is kept from her." I crinkled my brow in confusion and popped my head into Carlisle's study to see Carlisle and Jasper standing there looking like they were in a serious discussion.

"What's going on?" I asked curiously. They both looked up at me with surprise but Jasper quickly recovered.

"We were just discussing a book," Jasper said easily. I quirked my eyebrow but didn't say anything else.

"Why don't you go get dressed for the party," Carlisle suggested. I narrowed my eyes at him but didn't push the envelope any further and decided to get changed. Alice, of course, had all ready laid my outfit out for me so all I had to do is brush my hair. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and I paused staring at the girl in front of me.

I felt a nagging in the back of my mind but I quickly pushed it to the side when I heard Esme call my name. I ran downstairs and was greeted with the entire family minus Edward, who was probably on his way from Bella's house. Esme smiled brightly at me and softly stroked my hair.

"You look beautiful Sweetie," she said. I smiled halfheartedly and settled myself down next to Emmett as we watched Alice finish up the decorations. Edward had arrived a few minutes later and in order to stall for time he distracted Bella upstairs. Alice finally finished and she rushed upstairs to get Bella. Esme forced me to stand up and Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder while the other wrapped around Esme's waist.

Within seconds Alice, Edward, and Bella appeared at the top of the stairs. I watched with a detached air as everyone welcomed Bella. I watched as Rosalie stiffly handed Bella a small gift. I snorted at Rosalie's obvious indifference.

"This one's from Emmett" Alice chirped happily handing over a present to Bella, who began to shake the present to hear what was inside it. I glanced at Emmett and saw him bouncing on his toes giddily. Bella gave him an incredulous look when there was no sound.

"Already installed it in your truck…finally a decent sound system in that piece of crap," he trailed of grinning.

"Hey, don't hate the truck," Bella defended lamely causing my family to chuckle.

"Open Esme and Carlisle's!" Alice said moving on to the next gift.

"Just a little something to brighten your day," Carlisle said.

"It's because you've been looking kind of pale lately," Esme said kindly with a smile.

Bella went to open the paper.

In a second her potent scent became one hundred times more intense. I was pushed back as Jasper lunged forward to get to Bella. Edward was in front of her and threw Jasper back forcefully making him land on the piano. Carlisle and Emmett were holding jasper back when everyone realized that Bella was bleeding heavily.

I could feel the venom pool in my mouth and my body tensed but before I could do anything Rosalie placed a hand over my own and swiftly led me out of the room and outside to the forest.

We were going on an impromptu hunting trip.

After quickly draining a deer. I sat down and lent against a tree playing over the scene in my head over and over again until it changed.

No longer was it Jasper being held back but a woman with dark brown hair. 

_Screams split the air as bodies were being thrown to the ground in an attempt to separate us into groups. _

_"If there are any twins step forward now." A Man in a uniform shouted. I glanced up at the boy to my left but he was focused on a woman in front of us. I looked over at the woman and gasped as I looked at her. Tears and dirt mixed on her face but it was not that that shocked me. The heartbreak in her eyes made my own heart hurt and made my stomach churn. _

_The woman pulled both me and the boy into her grasp and began sobbing and saying a prayer. I held on tightly to her relishing in her embrace. Suddenly I was being torn away violently and my arms were held roughly behind my back. _

_"NOO! MY BABIES! LET ME STAY WITH MY BABIES!" the woman cried and savagely thrashed against her restraints. _

_The men who held her threw her on the ground roughly and kicked her in the stomach and began to cruelly beat her. I let out a desperate scream as tears clouded my vision. _

_"MAMA!" I screamed trying to get to her lifeless body. The boy came into my vision and rescued me from the men holding me. _

_"Juliet, look at me," he said desperately. "Please, you have to calm down or they will kill us." I took a sharp breath and tried to contain my sobs as I collapsed into his hold. _

_"We are twins," the boy said with as much confidence as he could muster. The soldier cocked a cold eyebrow and pointed his gun at the small group of people to his left. I silently let the boy lead me over, lost in my on desperation. _

The forest came back into view and I noticed tears streaming down my face. I wiped them away quickly trying to get a hold of my self. as i ran back to join the family i made a not to myself to start writing down this visions.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! so this is a pretty short chapter but it moves the story along...**

* * *

><p>I sat perched on top of a box watching my family run around packing up the loose odds and ends. Carlisle stopped in front of me and gave me a soft look.<p>

"I was thinking we could take a break and travel around a bit… maybe visit the Denali Coven." He said. I looked up at him and opened my mouth to say something but snapped it shut looking at the ground.

"What is it Juliet?" Carlisle asked seriously. I wrung my hands and glanced up at Carlisle again.

"Well I've been thinking…" I trailed off and looked at Carlisle's face to gauge his mood. He simply raised one eyebrow in question.

"Well…you see-I was wondering if maybe I could go out on my own for a bit…" I said cautiously in a low voice. I heard everyone pause what they were doing so that they could better listen to our conversation.

"Juliet…I don't think that would be a good idea," Carlisle finally said after minutes of uninterrupted silence. I could feel my fury grow at his denial. I jumped up and stood defiantly in front of him.

"Why not?" I asked shortly. Carlisle didn't answer so I plowed on.

"You let Edward go off for a while," I argued. I watched as Carlisle shot Esme a nervous look.

"People would be suspicious if a 15 year old girl was off on her own," Esme tried to reason but I was having none of it.

"I can easily pull off eighteen and you know it," I said defiantly. Carlisle and Esme appeared to be having another silent conversation with their eyes. Carlisle let out a deep sigh and his shoulders slumped a bit.

"I will agree to this but only on a set of conditions," he finished seriously.

I smiled brightly up at him, "Anything," I agreed happily.

"I have to know where you are at all times. You have to call every day and if you don't call I will come and drag you back with me and finally, we can come and visit you at any time," Carlisle said listing of his conditions. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"That's easy," I muttered.

"You know I only do these things to protect you right?" Carlisle asked seriously gazing softly down at me. I nodded my head and glanced up at him.

Carlisle touched my cheek gently, "I love you so much," he said passionately.

I felt an itch in the back of my brain and then I suddenly wasn't standing in our living room anymore.

_I looked up at the man who stood behind me. _

_"Papa," I said looking up questioningly at the man. His dark brooding eyes looked down at me. _

_"What's going on?" I asked. _

_His face looked broken and his eyes betrayed the intense worry that he felt. His chest was heaving and I saw his eyes water. My childhood perception of my father had shattered in that moment. The man in front of me could no longer shield me from the terrible world. He could not scare away the monsters that would frighten me in my nightmares._

_ He was a man, an honorable and hardworking man who cared deeply for his family but one who could no longer keep us out of harms way and I could see that eating away at him. He reached his big calloused hand out to me and caressed my cheek trying fruitlessly to wipe away the tears that cascaded down my face._

_ It wasn't until he pulled me to his chest and enveloped me in a hug that I noticed he was shaking, with anger or terror I would never know. I let a sob escape my lips and I buried my head in his big bear like chest. He pulled back and grabbed my face tenderly between his hands._

_ "Juliet, I love you with my whole heart," he said with much conviction. I watched a tear roll down his cheek and I bit my lip to stop the sob that was aching to be released. I nodded my head silently. He placed a kissed on my forehead and he passed me to my brother. The two of them shared a silent conversation with their eyes._

_ "I love you son, Take care of your sister," my father said hoarsely. Justin nodded and held me tightly. _

_That was the first and the last time I would ever see my father cry._

As soon as I was back to reality no one had noticed any change in me besides maybe Jasper.

"Where do you plan on going?" Carlisle asked.

I coughed to clear my throat, "I was thinking London," I said stealing a glance at Esme who was gazing sadly at me.

"I think I'm going to leave now," I said quietly. Jasper appeared in the doorway.

"I can take you to the airport," he said in his soft tone. I nodded and grabbed my suitcase that I had packed giving one last hug to Esme and Carlisle I followed Jasper out the door and into his car.

We sat in silence for the first few miles but jasper finally broke the silence.

"Are you sure you want to do this," he asked.

"I need to figure things out, no matter how hard they may be," I told him while looking out the window. I saw Jasper nod in understanding out of the corner of my eye.

"Just remember that when things begin to reveal themselves Carlisle and all of us love you immensely and never want to see you hurt." At his words my chest tightened and I grew apprehensive but I knew that whatever was in my past needed to be revealed to me and I needed to do it on my own.

"I'll try," I whispered.


End file.
